hungary_1956fandomcom-20200213-history
Tököli Group
From the Russian Wikipedia page https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Группа_Тёкёли] Tököli Group (Hung Thököly út csoport), and Troop Stephen Klauber, sometimes Vokzal'na gang were armed formations of the Hungarian anti-communist rebels in 1956. They consisted of representatives of the lower ranks of the proletariat, lumpen and criminal elements. The name was given to one of the sites of activity- the Imre Tököli transport highway. Actively participated in the Budapest battles of October — November 1956 . After the suppression of the uprising, 12 militants were executed. In modern Hungary, the members of the Tököli Group are counted among the fighters of the revolution. Station grouping In the mid-1950s, quarters VII, VIII, and XIV districts of Budapest were considered unfavorable in terms of criminalization. A special concentration of lumpen and criminal elements was noted at the Keleti railway station, Tököli highway, Baros square and adjacent territories. One of the criminal gangs was headed by repeatedly convicted Istvan Klober. The 34-year-old Klauber, of Hungarian - Jewish origin, worked as an electrician, but led a hectic lifestyle and was socially close to the lumpen-proletariat. Klober's gang consisted of policemen dismissed during communist purges, shopkeepers and proletarian punks who had lost their business. The leader himself, who fell on the barricades immediately from the next prison, looked very colourful there: in a torn coat, a fur hat, with a gun in one hand and a bottle of brandy in the other. Klober's grouping supported the anti-communist Hungarian uprising, which began on October 23, 1956. Klober himself was released from prison (where he was charged with a “domestic” character) on October 26. The rebel formation headed by him was territorially named Tököli Group. The group consists of people who did not accidentally unite during the events (as in most other detachments), but who had known each other for a long time - on joint illegal activities, pastime, cohabitation, etc. The rebel squad Composition The Tököli Group included up to 70 people. People of working professions prevailed, usually having problems with the law. Many of them had previously been convicted of hooliganism, theft, robbery. Criminal manifestations were often political. Typical activists in the Tokoli group were: a 25-year-old bus conductor and bowser Ferenc Ludanov (nicknamed Mad, a close aide of Klauber), 29-year-old chauffeur Ferenc Franjo (nicknamed Eared), 31-year-old transport worker Kara Keller (nicknamed Duck), 39-year-old transport worker Tibor Barabash (nicknamed Long Tibor), 36-year-old excavator Frigyesh Groshshman (nicknamed Uncle Fritz), 44-year-old plumber Jozsef Nemeth (nicknamed Bad Jozhef), 28-year-old ancillary worker Janos Charmak (nicknamed Unsliable), 29-year-old electrician Karoy Cherveni (nickname Bus), 17- Lazlo Bucke's summer construction worker (nickname Old), 38-year-old sewerage worker Ferenc Kovach (nicknamed Little Kovac), 33-year-old supplier Lajos Gal (nicknamed Red), 29-year-old metal fitter Vilmos Papp (nicknamed Gus), 27-year-old manual worker Shandor Chani (nickname Gypsy), 20-year-old tramman Janos Futo, 34-year-old locksmith Imre Condorshi, 24-year-old electric welder Istvan Sivak, 22-year-old auxiliary worker Gyula Kraus. The group included several women, of whom 43-year-old Maria Magori (nicknamed Redhead Manzi, Changy ’s civil wife, janitor and handyman), as well as the 32-year-old construction bailiff of Janoshna Kalman (Zhoka) and 28-year-old Belane Ornshteyn (born Martha Sepeshi, nickname Jewish Martha). Ferenc Ludani was dismissed from the army for disciplinary offences. Kara Keller was engaged in the protection of prostitutes. Janos Chermak was arrested for a fight in a pub with a Soviet officer. Lajos Gal was known as a station pickpocket. Istvan Klober himself was involved in hooliganism and the organisation of the criminal community. The practically illiterate Maria Magori was registered as a prostitute and served a prison sentence for theft. Ideology Klober's group did not have a clear political platform. Initially, she spoke in support of Imre Nadia, but quickly abandoned these slogans. Obvious attitudes were anti-communism, hatred of the Communist Party and state security bodies, the desire for national independence. In addition, some researchers view the ideological attitudes of the group as “ something Yugoslav”. We do not have accurate data on the political views of members of this group. But it is obvious that they sought to overthrow the shellfish system and raised weapons in the name of Hungarian independence. (László Jorsch, Hungarian historian) In the battles of the uprising On October 30, 1956, Commander of the National Guard, Social Democrat Kara Toller (former police captain) met with Istvan Klober and Ferenc Ludani. An agreement was reached on joint defence of the territory from the Soviet troops and local communist groups. The people of Klober controlled key buildings, guarded rebel communications, seized weapons and vehicles, dealt with state security officers. The main role, along with Klober, was played by Ludani, Franjo and Keller. The Ludani fighters, according to available data, also participated in the battles on the Republic Square in the last days of October. The main fighting took place on November 4-8. The grocery store’s shop at Tököli, 44, became the main base of the detachment. The group took a fierce battle with the Soviet troops and held positions for several days. Istvan Klober proved to be a talented commander, competently used anti-tank hedgehogs and incendiary bottles. Squad casualties were only three wounded. At the same time Klober led an active military propaganda, spoke with Italian journalists. He made a strong impression on his interlocutors, was compared with the “ Hemingway heroes ”. The Russians thought that the Nazis had captured Budapest. Ukrainian peasants were deceived, as if Hungary was in the hands of fascist scum. Now these guys do not want to shoot - they learned that they are fighting against their brothers ... They saw a deception. Of course, they have to obey orders, but without any enthusiasm ... In the end, they are absolutely not guilty. (Istvan Klober) The November 5 clash at Tököli was characterised by journalists as “real hell.” Molotov cocktails were massively used against Soviet tanks and armoured vehicles . Especially distinguished Papp and Magori. On the same day, a leaflet was issued, signed by Istvan Klober, with an appeal to all Hungarians "to be worthy of the heroes of 1848." On November 6, fierce fighting continued. Continuously shooting back, the rebels retreated to Keleti railway station. The next day they managed to destroy two more tanks. On November 8, Istvan Klober gave the soldiers an order to retreat and hide. He, as well as Vilmosh Pappa, Lajosha Galya and several other leading militants managed to escape abroad. When it became clear that the rebellion was over, the “Station Brigade” looted the nearby shops under the slogan: “We are better than the Russians,” and for the most part successfully washed away. Ataman fled to Israel, according to rumours, turned out to be his historic homeland. The sentences. Ratings After the uprising was crushed, the authorities of the People's Republic of Hungary arrested 24 people from the Tököli Group. In 1958 12 militants - Ferenc Franjo, Kara Keller, Jozsef Nemeth, Frigyes Groshshman Janos Cermak, Janos Futo, Tibor Barabas Imre Kondorshi, Gyula Krausz István Sivak, Sandor Changyi, Maria Magor - were sentenced to death and hanged. The rest received various sentences. Istvan Klober is considered to have emigrated to Israel. It is assumed that at the time of the 60th anniversary of the events he was alive (in any case, nothing was reported about his death). Ferenc Ludani could not be found. In modern Hungary, Istvan Klober and his associates are recognised as active participants in the revolution. However, the scores of the Tököli Group are often different from attitudes towards other rebel groups. Category:Hungary